


The King's Lot

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf Smith, HOT ZOLF RIGHTS, King/Consort AU, Multi, Polyamory, but sasha is the KING, mentions of eldarion manipulating sasha for her own ends, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: The king collects consorts like she collects knives.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Everyone, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket/Everyone, Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	The King's Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Concept inspired by this [king/consort post](https://thespinedrivesatardis.tumblr.com/post/643027338749149184/fake-relationship-but-its-a-king-and-his-concubine%20). Indirect thanks to the WIR sever for, I believe, throwing this post into the rqg context, and many many direct thanks to holo for looping me in and also saying "sasha is king" and encouraging me as I ran with it.

The king collects consorts like she collects knives. Appraises their quality, tests their sharpness, and keeps many of them close around her person. Eldarion might disapprove, but Eldarion cannot stop her because she is the king. 

And isn't it funny? Sasha had never wanted to be the king. Hated being some odd, offshoot heir, a technicality, yanked from her old life and fancied up and told the right way to sit and the wrong things to say. The royal seal slipped on her finger to remind her she was watched. And now the crown sits heavy on her head and her hand is light as she twirls a knife and lounges in her throne. Her hoard of supposed lovers have seats in every room. 

There's almost more of her lot now than anyone else's at court, and her lot are  _ better _ .

"Oi!" she says, right over some general's explanation of his anti-pirate campaign. "Zolf." 

Her dwarven consort, sitting on her left, stands and gruffly approaches the throne. His beard is braided finely, his torso bare, and everyone knows that he is hers. She leans in, walks her fingers up his soft, muscled chest, whispers. "His plan's shit, yeah?"

Zolf rolls his eyes at the show, but responds in a quiet rumble against her ear. "Yeah. Any good pirate'd find ways around that, easy. Only thing this protects is the guy's ego." 

Neither of them are good at the social stuff, but she wraps her fingers around the braids of his beard like they've practiced, and that gives the right impression. She gives the general an impassive look. "Sounds  _ fishy _ to me. Actually, sounds like your plan  _ sinks." _

The general scowls. The court laughs nervously, trying to pretend they like her. All except her consorts, cause Grizzop gives a thumbs-up and Hamid sighs and Azu's confused and Carter's gone and Earhart's still in bed and Cel's distracted and Wilde just looks proud.  


And, on the other side of the room, Eldarion's uncomfortable. Good. She's got no say anymore.

Sasha's the king, and she might actually be getting the hang of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always love to know what you thought.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores


End file.
